


【授权翻译】oh my god. she's looking at me.

by IndexDomain



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, 校园au
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndexDomain/pseuds/IndexDomain
Summary: Root意乱情迷Shaw满腹疑问Martine好一段日子都步履维艰





	1. 升學輔導

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [oh my god. she's looking at me.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316143) by [brightly_brightly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightly_brightly/pseuds/brightly_brightly). 



> 作者的话：这篇文章我一开始是在Tumblr上发表的，之后一些读者希望能够分享给那些不用Tumblr的人。这很愚蠢，但我乐在其中。希望你们喜欢，这是我的第一篇正式AU文。  
> \------------------  
> 联合翻译：指数定义域 @dustghost-鬼  
> 阶段性校对： @chain @AbsoROOTly是K君  
> 特别感谢： @lanadelrey

“人文学科太简单了，我简直可以碾压众人。”﹝I enjoy belitting people way too much to get an arts degree﹞  
Mrs.Tay理了理文件，這位升學輔導嚥下另聲嘆息，Samantha——不，不能那樣叫她，自那件事後不能，要稱她Root——正心不在焉地把啃剩的苹果核掷进垃圾桶里。Root刮着指甲，凝神注目，望着那群在田径道上跑圈的女篮队员们。  
“理化学科怎么样？”  
Root耸了耸肩。篮球队员们正从窗边跑过，Root凝视着她们结实的小腿肌肉，脏兮兮的运动鞋强有力地踏击地面。她们明天同一时间同一地点还会出现在这里进行室外拉练，每周如此，整个学期都是这样。Root知道这個，因为这里几乎没甚麼是她不知道的，就算是运动类。  
“你修了所有的理化先修课，每门考试都拿到5分，所以这一定让你感兴趣吧” Mrs.Tay敦促。  
Root嘆息，再次聳肩"那些课程太弱鸡了，我在那些毫无意義的人文先修課上一樣拿到了5分……"  
“在那之後你還称人文科学毫无意义？在Mrs.Dougal提名你的……那叫什么？《全景敞視及在早前現代劇中表現之該議題》为年度最佳论文後?”  
Root對她扬起單邊眉毛，那神情似乎半是同情半是憐憫。  
“我打算去麻省理工学院攻读计算机科学。实际上，我已经拿到了提前录取的通知。”  
Mrs.Tay边向上帝祈求力量边更新Root档案。  
至少她孤立無援時Root不再用大而嚇人的眼睛盯著她看，像平時那樣說話嘰哩咕嚕但內容異常精闢，令人毛骨聳然。  
幾分钟过去了，篮球队再次经过，这次她们在饮水机旁停下歇息。Root频繁地吞咽着口水，咬着下唇，看着她们的队长Sameen Shaw甩掉她的球衣。Shaw精壮的躯干布满汗珠，在阳光照射下闪闪发亮，她的胸在黑色运动内衣裡隨著剧烈呼吸而上下起伏。她同样喘着粗气，但不像其他人那么吃力。两缕头发在她的两颊落下，勾勒她的臉。她在她的隊伍裡是如此小隻、懾人，有著完美怒顏以至于Root忘记了Mrs.Tay正同她说话。  
“抱歉，刚你说什么？”  
“我剛说既然你已经被大学录取了，为什么还要约这次咨询？”  
Root最后一次耸了耸肩“就是想確認下。”  
下课铃打响了，学生们在走廊里炸开了锅。兩分鐘內球员们就要進到四條走廊外的更衣室。有人真的该走了，去确认一下Sameen Shaw队长有補充足量的水分……...  
Root从椅子上起身，望着Mrs.Tay平静地微笑。  
“谈话愉快”她说道，然后离开。  
Mrs.Tay摇摇她的头，感到困惑。


	2. 化学课

"Fuck化学, Fuck化学, Fuck化学” Root嘴唇蠕動，自言自语地念了一遍又一遍，当老师还在叨叨唠唠地讲解那道她早已解决的题目时，最后一排座位，她头顶上的小风管突然停止了運轉.... 不，她今天沒有也不會吃那該死的蠢藥，谢天谢地。  
Root最近才發現把“fuck”和其衍生词添加到她的词汇里是多么有趣。她沉迷其中不能自拔，如果不加限制她可以在任何对话中自由使用和掌控。对Root来说，幸运的是，她大多在同自己講话。  
墙上挂钟显示，還有足足20分鐘才下課。  
“fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck化学”她再次默念。這次，大概，沒有再那麼小聲了。  
也許這就是那個凍臉藥的唯一優點——適時阻止不經意的Fuck大量生產。  
“要是你这么讨厌化学，为什么还要来？”她的實驗室搭檔低聲說。  
Root無視他，只是凝神注视着前面人的後腦杓。  
而那人就是答案，Sameen Shaw，三年級，籃球校隊隊長。身高5'4"﹝162.56cm﹞，但令人畏懼到甚至沒人敢為此招惹她。  
Sameen Shaw is SO COOL.她騎一輛佈满凹痕的越野摩托車，穿着黑色调，当眼前出现混乱，斗殴或美食时會非常非常不經意的微笑。她说的東西显然是从漫画书和fuck呆的動作片看来的。但她說的很小聲，暗自講，在她认为没有人能听到的时候。 Sameen Shaw廝混地下斗殴，謠傳她点燃了一个垃圾箱....而Jeremy Lambert还在里头。Sameen Shaw慣用姓氏，“Shaw”就行，只因她不表露任何情緒在臉上，一般人對她望而远之。  
Root觉得这所有一切迷人的永無止境。她已经不动声色地和Sameen Shaw一起上了两年的课。 Root凝视着Shaw深色的头发，整齐的马尾，可爱的小耳朵，还有她那强壮的背部和阔实的肩膀。Shaw还穿着她的周一卫衣，但这都周二了，意味着也许她昨晚没有回家。  
Root假装很随意地深吸一口气，试图嗅到Shaw洗发水的香味。她早就知道Shaw使用的是什么牌子的洗发水（她没有跟蹤她进便利超市，她只是…單純同一时間停在那里）。Root甚至买了一瓶相同的洗发水放在她的衣柜后架上......只用来闻，从未使用过。但合着Shaw闻起來會更加美妙。  
Root有个专门记载Shaw信息的笔记本。这些细节的得来，靠她的观察或交易或窃取，轉錄為某種複雜的二進制代碼。这个代码及其错综复杂，她认为能难倒任何人，即使是Harold，她高级編程课的教授，她在那所大学上课用的是她母亲的ID進行身份登记。笔记本里记载的内容非常丰富。Root还没有在上面画过画，非其本意，只是她真的不擅长绘画。但在内心深处，她异常渴望。她想添上Shaw的图画，跑步时神清气爽的Shaw，看书时安静专注的Shaw，吃午餐时狼吞虎咽的Shaw。  
她的实验室搭档一脸怪相，但他试图看向別處来隐藏这一点。Root方才意识到，她一直傻戳戳地用笔肆意刺自己的手有…差不多五分钟。好吧，她希望这就是他表情古怪的原因。她知道自己今天早上没有机会洗澡，因为她妈妈的男友昨晚在那里，那么她就必须......呆在别的地方......而秘密仓库没法淋浴，還闻起来像是发霉和坏掉的啤酒味。又或者他那樣是因为她T恤上的污点真的很明显。谁知道。  
Root把她的笔戳进了桌面，來这堂课真是个愚蠢的主意，化学简直就是无聊的地狱。但她今早分明听见Shaw对她的队友说：“我只全勤今天，因為化学研討實在該死的棒——唔，他們會在午饭時間提供研磨咖啡。”  
Root可以确定的是，她的这个小混蛋，可从来没有真正逃过学。Shaw非常认真和用功。班排Root後两位。Root清楚得很，因为她某天黑進教务处的系统瞄了一眼（没改動，就只是看）。Shaw可能根本就不在乎排名因為她太酷了。然而她是真的热愛化学…  
如果她没有偷听到Shaw那樣說，Root应该会在露天看台后面抽烟。吸烟并练习她的绘画技巧，這樣有朝一日她就可以画出她看见Shaw迷人耳尖時的感覺，或是Sameen Shaw式微笑，或当Shaw问她第16頁A大題是否解出来时的样子......她的治疗师，在她還有去的時候，说绘画是表达你情感的好方法。但Root很快意识到，你并不能与你的治疗师分享你母亲男友被卡车碾压的暴力作品，否则你得到的回馈将会是曲马多﹝tramadalollipop，中枢神经镇痛药﹞，不管那蠢藥是不是叫這個。  
下课铃响起，她的实验伙伴一溜烟就跑了。 Root仔細地将她的紙件摺叠放进书包里。当她轉回身體时，Sameen Shaw已調轉了整個座位，正面看着她。  
就这样看着她，时间仿佛停滞。Root張著嘴。  
“Hey Root，上個考试你差不多擊敗所有人，所以….你，呃，想和我一起做複習準備嗎？  
“當然，Shaw。你給我你的筆記，我就給你我的。”Root回答完，立刻想戳瞎自己的眼睛。  
但Shaw只是輕哼然後說“真怪”，仿佛这是一种赞许。  
一整个下午，Root都在咧嘴笑，不过Root的笑吓尿了Martine和她的那群曲棍球队小跟班们。


	3. Sameen Shaw,篮球校队队长

篮球是Sameen Shaw的挚爱。她深爱这项运动，因为篮球没什么偶然性——你打得好就能赢。  
作为一个身高只有5'4"﹝162.56cm﹞的人，从身体条件来说，她这样的个子是进不了校队的（更不必说成为近八年来最年轻的校队队长）。进一步说，她的身高限制了太多选择，她本应与集体项目等团体运动彻底无缘。  
Sameen并不应该擅长篮球，但恰恰相反，她打球非常厉害。她擅长制定策略，组织全场进攻，用她灵活的身体挡拆，用她高昂的斗志感染身边每一个队友。  
她场上的队友并非私下亲密的朋友。但她们是冠军。Shaw认为，如果她们稍微有点理智，那她们就会明白哪一种关系更重要些。  
严格意义上说，Shaw没有任何真正的朋友。她有自己的队友和同学，老师和教练，医生和心理咨询师。她的母亲，是一位非常严格的经济学教授，但是Shaw可以同她谈论任何她想要说的。Shaw从她父亲的姓,姓氏是她所能保留關於父親的最重要物件，缝在他的防弹夹克里。Shaw使用父亲的姓作为她的名，并穿上那件夹克睡觉。Shaw认为，她的父亲也许会成为她的朋友，如果他能在那场车祸中幸存下来。在薛定谔理论下，他是她的朋友：只要他不在这世上，她永远不会知道他是不是真的会成为她的朋友。而他则永远处于死亡的状态。  
“你对薛定谔理论很熟悉吗？”她的一位前心理咨询师惊讶地问道。  
“我对死亡和生存的本质非常感兴趣。”她这般回答。  
心理医生已经对她的心理健康亮出红牌，她的母亲也动怒了，“Sameen，不要玩弄你的医生浪费他们的时间，了解自己的内心很重要，这正是他们想要帮助你的事。”  
Shaw不太关心什么是“了解自己”。她关心的是考入一所好大学，读医学院，将来有所作为。  
聪慧睿智的人可以成大事。才华横溢的人可以成大事。勤奋努力的人可以成大事。  
Shaw清楚自己是以上三者，所以確信她最好幹出厲害的事來。不得了的。  
因此她选修了所有大学先修课程。同時，去上先修课是一个避免无聊的有效方式。當她感到無聊時候，Shaw就會受到誘惑般去點燃些東西。  
......東西就像 Martine Rousseau的车（原因是上回她和表弟一起去看泰坦尼克号，他们坐在Martine和她那群小跟班的后面几排，Shaw强行憋笑，但她控制不住她自己。这电影拍得简直是太他妈好笑了，她狂笑不止。Martine和她的跟班都转过身来望着她“你有病吗”，并且还当着所有人的面叫她“異類﹝freak﹞”。  
Shaw在Sam的前面坐下——不，这不再是她的名字，现在是Root。是的，Root——这是固定位置顺序，几乎所有先修课课程她们都这样一前一后地坐。去年，Root在文學先修課课程写的一篇文章获得了一些奖项。Shaw没有选修文學先修課课程，因为诗歌只会让她觉得头昏脑涨。  
Shaw渐渐习惯身后Root的自言自语。Root可能根本就没有意识到她正在自语，也没意识到其它人会听得到并且觉得这会让人不快。但Shaw并不觉得这有什么不好的。  
Shaw知道Root对她深度意乱情迷。有时候她会听到Root一个人在那里喃喃私语，例如“今天她又穿着她那件星期一卫衣”，而当天Shaw意识到，她正是穿着和昨天一样的衣服。Shaw暗自发笑，假装没有听到，因为她认为Root的自言自语可能极具隐私性。无论是Root还是她脑海中自言自语的对象，显然对Shaw的耳朵相当痴迷。  
Shaw有时会故意装作心不在焉的样子，用手指头沿着耳朵的轮廓开始画圈，然后数秒，直到再次听到Root的呼吸声。  
Shaw猜想在某些方面，Root跟她相似。Root从未言及，将来也不会提，但Shaw发现了一些清晰的迹象。Root毫不掩饰地跟踪她，而Root无论是在虚拟的网络里，还是现实的生活中都在做些见不得光的事。有一件事令人印象深刻， Root在她的储物柜里放置了一组刀具和伪造的证件（这俩足以实施跟踪游戏）。  
当她和其他人交流时，Root可以一直看着对方的眼睛，表现得活泼，有说服力和生气勃勃。Root可以随意遣词造句，与她交谈就如同在听古典音乐或娟娟流水般美妙。Root真的很聪明，相当擅长做正常人。  
但是Root常常在澡堂或者操场自言自语，事实上只要她觉得自己是独自一人时她都在自言自语。当制造麻烦，惹上麻烦或目睹麻烦时，她只会坏笑；当看到鲜血时，她的眼神会发光；当看到亲密行为时，她的嘴角会表现出相当不屑。Root看起来就像营养不良，睡眠不足，大部分时间无家可归，但她的双眼炯炯有神，总是明亮，锐利，充满激情。  
Shaw试着去感受，人们是如何做事，如何理解事。Shaw就是Shaw，而其他人有时是如此……不可理喻。她很想知道，她怎么就跟Martine那样的家伙属于同一个物种，她们只关心那些最愚蠢的事情。  
Shaw发现，有时候像读台词一样说自己的话是更简单的交谈方式，脱口而出，然后随它去。Shaw对Root的身体有一些迷恋，但也仅此而已。Shaw足够聪明，她了解她自己，也清楚Root就像一只蜷坐在高处的猫，看着白痴老鼠掉入陷阱，命丧黄泉。Root就像一名狙击手。一名桀骜不驯毫无道德感的狙击手... Shaw知道Root完全不在乎也不在意人类。  
Shaw不会在意，Root不在意。这一点对Shaw很重要。这就是相似和差别之处。  
Root同样认为泰坦尼克号是一部令人发笑的烂片。  
……不得不说她身材很棒，相当火辣。有种又高又瘦，处在女孩和女人交界时期的那种性感。Shaw认为Root就像一只笨拙的小鸭，有朝一日睁开眼，就会变成美丽的天鹅。Shaw常常幻想这样的场景——手臂环绕着Root，嘴唇与她的皮肤亲密接触，双手在她的身上到处游走。  
但是Root看她的眼神就像是在看一个年轻的神，Shaw读了足够多的希腊神话，她知道这大概是一个危险的事。


	4. 学习伙伴和困境

Shaw认为自己一定是著魔了還是怎的，因為她一直在尋找和Root談話的契機，直到有趣的化學課結束後，她終於轉身邀請Root一起學習。  
Root的表情看起来就像中了风，Shaw试图掩饰自己的笑意。  
“Yes, ok, yes.” Root说道，语气中含有一些奇怪又撩人的东西。  
Shaw在纸上潦草地写下她的地址（如果Root已经知道，那一定是无意间得知的，绝对不是公然违反DMV保密协议给黑出来的）。放学几小时后，Root出现在Shaw的房子里，她带了一盒已经开始些微融化（但大体还有救）的冰淇淋三明治和她的化学笔记。  
Shaw一口气就解决了三个冰淇淋三明治，而Root只吃了一个，她们把剩下的放进Shaw的冰箱里。  
Shaw决定她还没准备好让任何人进入她的蝙蝠洞，所以她们坐在客厅的沙发上学习。对于一个穿得就像在逃毒品走私犯的人来说，Root的表现超出常人的镇定。她小心翼翼地将双手交叠放在膝盖上，拘谨地并拢脚踝。  
Root的皮肤异常苍白，Shaw认为她甚至可以看到Root手上的血管。Shaw绝对的，毫无疑问地分心了。  
她們幾乎安靜地學習了三小時，Root極力克制自己不在Shaw的房子裡對她眉目傳情(好吧，但Shaw穿着短袜，而她的腳好小。她是如何用這樣小巧的腳跳那麼高又跑那樣快的？)  
大概七点左右，Shaw妈回来了。Root听到汽车轮胎碾过碎石的扎扎声，她赶紧望向她的手表，看起来吓坏了。  
“我必须赶回去了，我得回去做晚饭。”  
是什么环境下的孩子还得负责做晚饭呢？Shaw猜测道。Root一定是真的爱做饭之类的。  
她看着Root手忙脚乱地把笔记，钢笔和计算器塞进她的书包里。  
“别忙，等等，还有冰淇淋……”  
“你留着吃，” Root简短回答，试图在保持礼貌地情况下尽快离开。  
“我們明天，呃......可以全做完，如果你還想過來複習......”  
Root点点头，把书放在胸前。她看起来很紧张。她真是一个奇怪的人。  
“真的吗？明天，当真？”  
“恩，当真，” Shaw放慢了语速，好像这理由显而易见，“我想在这次考试踢你屁股”。﹝I kind of want to kick your ass on this exam.在分数上超过﹞  
Root笑得真实而灿烂，“你对我的屁股很有执念。”﹝You and your fixation on my ass﹞  
Shaw一时无语反驳。她花了大半晚的时间试图振作起来打个漂亮的翻身仗。显然没有成功。  
但这个感觉……还不错……参与到了新事物中。关于Root的事物。这令人兴奋。  
即使她都有几分猜想，某个时刻Root会不会蹲在她家附近的大树上，拿着偷来的双筒望远镜暗中窥视她在住宅里的一举一动。  
……  
几个星期过去了，她们偶尔聚在一起学习。Root提出是否可以在图书馆学习，因为学校离她家近很多。Shaw当然可以同意，尤其是物理测试平均成绩从B +上升到A时。  
她们在学校没有过多的交谈。当然，Shaw一向话不多。她学习认真，训练刻苦，大多数时间思考的是自己接下来要做什么，而不是去在意谁可能坐在她身后，或者是谁尾随她进入大厅。当Shaw看见Root的时候，会对她点头示意，而后者会继续跟踪她。  
Root出现在她的所有比赛里，包括客场比赛。通常她坐在看台的很后方，总在比赛一结束时就离开。  
Root不知道用的什么方式，在Shaw训练时，也会出现在她周围。有时Shaw会在她的储物柜里发现能量棒（她至今都没法确认到底是不是Root放的）。  
Shaw发现自己其实不太介意这一切。这样一种低调的，暗地里的跟踪。这些事物会使她保持警惕，保持她敏锐的感知能力。  
Root照樣会脱口而出一些尴尬的，不合时宜的言语，Shaw例行忽视它们。挺好的，让Shaw不必想该说些什么。她认为这一切很好，除了跳上Root和她脸亲热的這部分欲望外。但Shaw能無視她的本能需求，讓這一切更好，所以她也忽視它。  
但是之后有一天......那是星期二，Shaw遇到了一个烦恼。  
是這樣的，Mad Dogs Wrestlemania﹝职业表演性摔跤比赛﹞的新赛季即将开始，而她不能独自观看。如果她獨自觀看，她会克制不住对着电视怒吼。而如果她对着电视怒吼，Shaw妈就会冲进她的阁楼卧室，要她做平静呼吸的练习。自某次Shaw激动得把家里屋顶砸出个洞之后，这便成为了一个不成文的约定。Shaw发自内心憎恶平静呼吸的练习。它们就是垃圾。虽然，好吧，平心而论，它们的确有降低心率和安抚情绪的作用。但它们还是垃圾。  
Shaw忍不住对着电视吼叫，因为打架的场面蹩脚，评论的俏皮话太欢乐，连商业广告都让她生一肚子气。Shaw还在走向成熟的阶段，很多事情都能让她生气。Shaw妈说没关系，只要她能坚持做呼吸练习。  
现在是星期二，Shaw正在大口享受着一根热狗肠，并时不时扫视食堂，因为再过9分钟左右，Root就会偷偷溜进来，就像她刚才没把一半的午餐休息时间花在计算机实验室里一样。 Root基本上不会来食堂吃午饭，除了星期二，因为今天的值班老师是Mr Pike。  
Shaw相当确定Root正在实施某种针对Mr Pike的骗局，因为她总是花费最后三分钟的午餐时间与他调情。  
Root和每个人都可以调情。她以某种方式將操纵和威胁混入调情。 Shaw不得不承认，这相当的出色。  
今天Root穿了一条沙沙作响的裙子，就像是她从比自己个头足足大三倍的人体模特上偷下来的，上身搭的是一件黑色毛衣。这段时间她的火辣哥特风越来越强烈了。  
“什么？” Michael问道。  
“哈？”  
“什么火辣哥特风？你要不要吃那个橙子味果冻？”  
Shaw把她桌上的果冻杯子推到了他面前。  
他并非她的朋友，但他人不错。他坐在桌旁，吃着令她毫无食欲的食物。他用牛肉棒交换。Shaw在日常中需要许多牛肉棒，因为Shaw妈是一个逼她吃甘蓝菜和全麦制品的念念叨叨有机食物偏执狂。Shaw妈严禁她吃牛肉棒和果酱吐司餅乾，最残酷的莫过于连甜味麦片也要禁。  
Root看到了她，眼神交汇，微笑，转开眼神，又看回来。有那么一个微小的瞬间，仿佛自己的脸滑上了一个面具。  
“Hey，Shaw，”Root闲庭漫步般踱过来，把她涂了黑色指甲油的双手按在桌面上，“怎么？进行你一天的食肉活动吗？”  
Root立刻就为自己糟糕的笑话畏缩了一下，Shaw愿意打赌，她甚至没有意识到她自己那么做了。Shaw耸了耸肩。  
“午餐，你吃没？”  
Root摇了摇头，“还在消化早餐。”  
Shaw知道她在撒谎，因为她在第一节课前一小时还在图书馆看到Root在电脑前疯狂地工作，而距现在是六个小时前了。  
“你是Daniel的女朋友，对吗？”Michael突然爆了一句。  
Root面露慌张（Shaw可以分辨出，她的瞳孔在放大，目光四处飞掠）。  
“我确定我是，”她展出笑容，“他是最棒的”  
—— Shaw有一肚子话想弄清楚问明白，但是铃声响了，Root只来得及回头甩一句“待会见，Shaw！”便迅速离开了。  
Daniel？他妈的谁是Daniel。  
Shaw当天下午就知道了。那天她做完举重训练骑车回家，路上看到Root和一个体型有些矮小微胖的小孩——像是AV俱乐部﹝类似影迷俱乐部，看起来geeky﹞的成员在路边不知道在干着什么。像往常一样，Root拖着她的书包，但这次里面塞满了什么东西。太重了，讓她的身体不自然的傾斜。  
Shaw拧着刹车停下来，解下她的头盔。  
“Hi Shaw，”Root大声喊道，轮胎和地面摩擦的声音吸引了他们的注意。  
“嘿，你们俩在干什么？”  
“只是在做一个小小的监测实验。”  
Root指向他们的实验装置。它用某种迷彩布包裹着，看起来像一个简陋的里程表。一簇电线从中延伸进入树林。  
“测速？”  
“差不多这么回事，”Root微笑着，专注盯着Shaw看，后者立刻瞪了回去。  
一旁的小胖發出咯咯笑聲。  
“这是Daniel，” Root介绍道，“他给我提供劳动力解决脏活累活，作为回报，我会夸他帅气，在学校里称赞他的男子气概，好吧……在体力活方面的男子气概。”她擴展笑容，“啤酒也包括在其中”。Daniel则脸红了。  
Shaw把这一切尽收眼底：Root脏兮兮的双手和凌乱的头发，以及她现在看起来非常警觉。  
Shaw只是稍微绷紧一下她的肱三头肌。  
“Root，没想到你是喜欢壮汉的女孩。”  
好吧，但有时候真的太容易了。Root看起来似乎就要窒息了。  
“我，呃，我……”  
Root无意识地用舌尖扫过她的下唇，目光锁定在Sameen的胳膊上。  
“好吧，”Daniel自知自觉道，“我得回家，我爸录制了Seinfeld﹝90年代美国著名情景喜剧﹞。”  
“好的，”Root低语，“回见。”  
Daniel点点头，随后离开。  
“你们两个是步行过来的吗？”  
“是的，这儿不远。”  
Shaw哼了一声，如果你住在桥对面的廉价拖车住所那确实不远，但接著她看到那恰是Daniel回家的方向。  
然后，她就有了一个想法。  
“哈，所以，Root......你可真奇怪。”  
Root的脸再次变红。她目光移向别处，不自觉地吞咽着唾液。 Shaw了解，这些肢体动作意味着人在内心深处受到了伤害。  
“我想表达的是一种称赞” Shaw赶紧补充道，“我......我也很奇怪，就像......你知道，旁人总是让我火大。”  
Root额头一紧。  
“我的意思是，我和普通人交流会很糟糕，而你看起来非常擅长惹恼每個人，可你不会真正惹惱我，所以我想，也许你會想和我一起做怪人。”  
Root克制住自己的笑意。几乎在克制。好吧，她其实根本就不想克制。实际上，她笑了出来。  
臭小鬼。  
Shaw表示不满。  
別那样，我意思是，就像，我星期二看Mad Dogs。而你可以告诉我你今天在計算機先修課上忙什么，因为我知道你用了20分钟就解决了所有问题……”  
“10”  
“好吧，10分钟。你可以告訴我你的那些秘密项目，然後我们可以像是，廝混。”  
“你想和我呆在一起？”  
Shaw点点头。  
“我很怪而你喜欢这点還想和我呆在一起？”  
“我是這麼說的。但只能是每个星期二，因為那是Mad Dogs之夜。”  
Root将头歪向一边，研究着Shaw认真的脸。这就像她结实的胳膊一样有吸引力（Root告诉自己把这些观察都记录在笔记本里）。  
“那如果我们'廝混'，你會不會讓我叫你Sameen？”  
“什么? 不可以。你怎么会有这样的想法?”  
Root笑了，不是一个侵略性的微笑，或一个诱惑性的，而是一个甜蜜的，秘密的小微笑;  
“因为我认为这可能是我听过最漂亮的名字，而如此強悍的人有一个如此美妙的名字，我就想把它叫出来。”  
Shaw很想冲她来上一拳，这太矫情了。可是她真的需要一个人来陪伴，那样Shaw妈就不会强迫她做呼吸练习（她真的受够了）。而她的队友都对她保持敬畏，至于男孩们，呃，他们眼里只有性。Shaw不想在星期二做爱。摔角狂热>做爱。并且，没有人有资格进入她的蝙蝠洞。但是她愿意把这个机会给Root。最糟糕的情况也就是Root过于强烈地和她调情，也许她还会笨拙地被自己的脚绊倒。  
于是Shaw把她的头盔夹在自行车座上，点了点头。  
“好吧，你可以叫我Sameen，但不能公开，只能在今天叫，也不能让我妈听到。”  
“你妈妈难道不知道这是你的名字？”Root低声问道。  
Root给了她一个沾沾自喜的微笑。Shaw则翻了个白眼。  
“来吧，”Shaw把背包绑在自行车上，推车朝着Everston Ln的方向。“我想吃点东西”  
她回头看了看Root，她有些病态的苍白，肌肉纤细得就像芦笋。也许她想让Root也吃点东西。


	5. 来自Root高度加密代码日记的破译

Sameen覺得我很古怪，而她想和我一起當怪人。Sameen,Sameen,Sameen.她說我可以直呼她的名字，但只能在週二呆在她家时，并且还得保证不会被她媽媽聽見。為了能盡快無視那些條款，我暫且答應下來。  
Sameen的房间位于阁楼。它混亂酷帥時尚瀟灑。她的大部分物品是健身器材。她有许多狗狗的照片。Sameen有個人型拳擊袋，我應該問她有沒有想過使用巫毒術﹝Voodoo, 巫毒娃娃类概念﹞，因為我們很容易就能把它弄成Mr. Lambert的樣子。Sameen的房间，她称之为蝙蝠洞，但我不應該知道這個，有一个沙发，一台电视和带裂痕的地板。她讓我坐在沙發而不是床上，因為那是水床，她不想让我的皮靴刺刀穿透它（噫，她是怎么知道我带了把刺刀的？）。  
我們邊看摔角邊朝電視肆意大叫，直到Sameen的妈妈出现在房间门口，要求我们做平静呼吸练习。这个無執照的治疗师想让我做这些。真是浪費時間。  
Sameen呼吸時候真的很可愛。  
我们再一次从节目中分心了，因为我们非得分析那套不现实的纵身砸板动作不可，那显然是一个经过排练的特技。Sameen的妈妈让我留下吃晚饭，但我必須回家做飯，因为……  
今天在课堂上，她递给我一张纸条，上面写着我们一起计算出的确切答案。我们是对的;那个打斗简直是场闹剧。  
我差点就因为在Martine的工作站里引发的那场线路火灾而被逮捕，但她偷走了一堆我伪造的ID证件。那可是500美元啊。听闻那场火灾让Sameen坏笑。我希望我們能一同探索煙火學這門共同愛好。  
我听说Martine告诉她的跟班们，她正考慮染髮。我设了一个陷阱，让下一个打开我置物櫃的人会被噴上百货公司的防贼飞墨。希望她享受靛蓝。  
Sameen说我是个邪恶小天才:)


	6. 結夥對抗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 校园欺凌，涉及隐晦的暴力  
> （因为Martine和Root之间作为成年人发生暴力行为是一回事，但本文设定她们是未成年，因此这应视之为校园欺凌，希望每一位读者都能意识到这个点）

Root有个糟糕的习惯就是去激怒别人。这就不仅限于她的喃喃自语了，这是言语上赤裸裸的挑衅，几乎没有人可以逃脱。  
一般人都尽量避免和Root接触，因为她是个怪人，其行为不可预测。然而，Martine Rousseau不是一般人。Martine看不惯Root。Root数学成绩比她好。Root知道她不知道的某些事，关于秘密，个人私事。Martine相当确定Root涉入了某些非法勾當里，只是她拿不出证据。但老天啊啊啊，她可想了。  
Root惹事情。比如在老师反应过来前就当众纠正Martine的错误（这点，好吧，她对每个人都这样......包括对老师本人）。她挡了Martine的道（比如二年級的时候，全班一同經營學校小吃店，Martine和友人從中偷摸了點錢，Root “自愿”为Martine组的账目进行最终审计核算，“愛管閒事”替大家查帳讓她們敗露... 所以，是的，Root在黑名单上）。  
Root本意并非通过惹事拉开和Martine Rousseau之间的距离。她只是喜欢让人們受罪，尤其是那些：  
懷有恶意、傲慢嚣张、實施霸凌者、  
妄想躲過制裁的人、  
竊取她東西的小偷、  
讓她難堪的人、  
惹恼她的人、  
她母亲的混蛋男友……  
Martine符合上述前四项。  
在Root布置完儲物櫃陷阱后的周一，Martine在校园现身，黑色的头发伴着不均匀的深蓝色斑点。这明显是掩盖染料的举动......  
“这颜色对她而言真糟糕”Martine的某个跟班低声窃语。Shaw在一旁坏笑。  
“我觉得她正筹划一场大型报复行动。”另一个女生补充道  
Shaw记在心里准备去提醒Root。不幸的是，Martine闪得太快了。  
\--  
当听到巨大撞擊聲响时，Shaw正把她的运动装备袋子塞进储物柜里。  
她四处搜寻声音源头：淋浴间空无一人，卫生间空荡荡，储物柜间什么都没有。  
储物室的门被一根曲棍球棍卡住。有人试图从内部强行开門。  
Shaw取下门锁处的球棍，用力推开储物室的门，发现一片漆黑里，Root坐在那努力拧干她的鞋子。Root浑身髒兮兮的，还滴着水，那水看起来像是大量生鸡蛋。Root 用一张干净的毛巾裹着身子呆在那里，但仍然抖的很厲害。Shaw皱眉蹙额，拉下绳子启动开关，摇曳的灯泡亮起， “请告诉我你没把相机带来，我知道我的队友们在训练后出汗的样子很是火辣，但…….”  
Root的笑声伴着抽泣声，有些怪异。  
“发生了什么事？你接受了我的建议而增加你的蛋白质摄入量还是甚麼？”  
“我被雞蛋砸了，很沒創意，对吧？”  
Root情绪低沉，她的衣服都被毁掉了。Root太阳穴处有淤伤，Shaw准备要找Martine好好算账。  
“发生了什么事？”  
“喔，你知道的，一些低年级生想要個靶子来练习……然後，呃，我成为了……”  
Shaw平视着Root，眼神坚定，缓缓地摇了摇头，Root发出一声叹息。  
“Martine想要报上次墨水之仇。这是一群我不了解的低年级生。我对他们一无所知，猜他们也太無知了不知道要怕我。我想她是从中给我摆了一道，相当聪明的Martine”  
Shaw用拇指轻轻擦拭Root脸颊处的泪痕。  
“我不清楚发生了什么，但伤害你会是她做过最愚蠢的事”  
Root试着表现得轻松，她试着微笑以表现她并不感到尴尬和伤心，可幽默的回覆就是擠不出來。  
Shaw真的不知道該做什么。她把所有媽媽煞費苦心和她建立的“如何与人相处”談話都回顧遍...... 詢問你能怎样幫忙。要是能想出一种幫忙方法，询问你身边陷入困境的那個人能否接受。  
“如果你不介意的话，我储物柜里还有多余的衣服”  
“真的吗？”Root驚訝的眼睛睁大，她對自身困境的屈辱感突然被Shaw的善意沖走了。Sameen走到她的储物柜前，取出她的汗衫、短袜和衬衣，靜靜的将这些递给Root。  
“谢谢”  
“那个，嗯，盥洗间的电吹风应该对你的鞋有用”她作出手势指向Root湿透的鞋子。  
Shaw转身面向她的储物柜，当走向储物間的盥洗室时，她听到Root轻拍湿漉漉鞋子的声音。  
“嘿，Shaw”Root大声说道“我终于套上你的裤子了”﹝"I'm finally getting into your pants." 這句英語白話的默認含意是have sex with you，Root因為字面上的含意達成而故意說出來。﹞  
Shaw摇了摇头，摸索她的折叠刀。她想要一阵猛砍，对着Martine的轮胎，她的曲棍球服，她的脸蛋，或是......或是其它的东西。  
最终，她回到了越野车上，一路疾驰，骑到了城市外的田野。當极限骑行不足以舒坦心情，她停下车，对着几颗小树一顿猛踹。  
“Fuck！”她在空旷的马路上怒吼。Fuck。因为Martine是如此個混蛋。因为即使Root知道自己要面临什么，看到她的朋友可怜兮兮的在更衣室里瑟瑟发抖，这一切都让Shaw火大。她血脉喷张，她的视野变得模糊。Fuck。因为Shaw也不知道自己怎么就那么在乎Root。  
Shaw忘记了她的平静呼吸练习，忘记了她的情绪管理课程。这并非一种游离的状态——她没有失去自我——畢竟她太酷了，太成熟了，不會“发脾气”。即使事情差不多就是那样，她在乡间田野里大发雷霆。  
\--  
当她回家时，她已经错过晚饭时间一个钟头了，她的母亲示意她坐下，并和她交谈。母亲让她讲述发生了什么事（因为她的妈妈可能对食物摄入很严格，要求關心身体，但她从不会对Shaw指手画脚......因此Shaw认为说出实情是可以的）。母亲温和而稳重，提醒她什么是重要的。愤怒是暂时的状态，而付诸于行动则会产生实质性的后果。即使他们伤害了她的朋友，她也不应该对人暴力相向。Shaw在聆听时进行了思考。她警醒自己，不允许被抓到使用暴力，不能留下痕跡。  
这是一个危险的领域，这与母亲五年来灌输的伦理课相违背。但Shaw一心想要复仇，她能感到她内心有多么想要这样做。  
能感受到。  
现在，這是前所未有的。  
Shaw深呼吸，再一次深呼吸，然后开始计划。


	7. 厮混

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个小章节

自從Shaw在更衣室里發現她后，她们把周二一起看电视变成了慣例。Root从那以后的每周二都會過来，她们躲在Sameen的蝙蝠洞里，一起观看Wrestlemania的录像带，这样她们就可以在闲暇时回放暂停，对表演特技进行细致的数理分析。  
Root把Shaw對暴力喧囂的熱愛和她對數學的熱忱結合起來，不知何故使得這檔節目更加精采。  
Root带来了苹果肉桂脆片、果酱馅饼、捲捲水果糖 ，以及各种各样她不該吃卻渴慕品嘗的零食。 Shaw说服自己，她現在的新陈代谢和身体状况正值巅峰，所以还需顾虑什么呢？  
Root喜欢看Shaw咀嚼她真正喜欢的食物时脸上浮现的真切喜悦。  
Root对电视节目不感兴趣，但她也不讨厌Wrestlemania。她喜欢Sameen房间里的味道，并且不再会感到紧张了。她喜欢坐在Sameen身边，体会她朝电视大吼大叫时的激动心情。  
她甚至喜欢上了对着电视吼叫，Sameen的妈妈已经放弃了让她们做平静呼吸练习。  
“你个子比她高”Sameen的妈妈说道，“所以要是她准备拳击天花板的时候......”  
“我是篮球校队队长。Root想拦也拦不住我的”  
“而且甜心，这世上可没有什么能讓我攔阻你......就算是你”  
“我保证不会用拳头砸任何东西”  
她的母亲点了点头，给她们端上了一盘西芹杆和花生酱。Sameen承诺了...Sameen言而有信。  
一天下午，Shaw和Root在沙发上坐得很近，她们的膝盖紧挨在一起。Root倒带，一遍又一遍播放同一個5秒片段，Shaw紧紧盯着她。Root全神貫注，她的头发垂放，輕咬下唇，雙眼明亮注視電視。Shaw凝视着Root。她看着她的颧骨，她的鼻梁，她的耳朵。非常專注，直到不再滿足於只是如此。  
“Root”  
“恩？”  
Shaw用胳膊肘戳Root，以得到她的注意。  
“为什么你沒有男朋友?或是個勾搭對象之類的？”  
这是个卑鄙问题，因为Shaw相当确信自己知晓答案。但Shaw不知道自己到底想问什么，所以她从一个簡單的入手。  
“Daniel是我男朋友”Root草草回答。  
“我说的是正式的，例如伴你去派對，可以一起做些事情”  
“我不喜欢派對”  
“难道你不想去…搞些娛樂吗？”  
Root眉毛紧蹙，好像这对她来说是陌生的概念。  
“我不和男孩子一起”她嗤之以鼻  
“但这有趣得很”  
Root耸耸肩。  
“你以前从来没有做过”  
Root吞下唾液，即使电视节目现在暂停了，她也不把视线从屏幕上移开。她摇了摇头。  
“你不想还是你没找到中意的傢伙？”  
“我想两点都有”  
“也许你只是不喜欢男孩”  
Root挺直了后背。脸上辨認不出表情。然后，她半转身对着Shaw。  
“这无关性别”她斩钉截铁地说，“这关乎人”  
Shaw不确定Root所言的人是指人类还是只是人，像是她們上学遇到的那些。也许两者皆有之。  
“你知道的，厌世者依然正常交往”  
“Sameen Shaw，你是在敦促我來场「我恨人類性爱」的辯論吗”  
“哼”Shaw把半个馅饼塞进她的嘴里“別想”  
Shaw拿起遥控器点击播放。当她把它擺回咖啡桌后，手掌覆上膝盖，她的小拇指一侧轻轻贴於Root的膝盖旁。 Root什么也没说(但她晚点肯定会记在日记里 )。  
“那麼”Shaw顿了一会说道“我想好了一个对Martine的复仇计划，你模仿他人字迹的水平怎麼样？”


End file.
